


Uma vez em um sonho

by DaniTsubasa2



Series: Malévola [3]
Category: Maleficent (Disney Movies), Malévola - Fandom
Genre: Fantasia, Other, amizade, familia
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23931691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa2/pseuds/DaniTsubasa2
Summary: Todos já sabem porque todos pensavam na história de maneira errada. Mas ninguém sabe porque realmente Malévola amaldiçooou Aurora. Seis meses se passaram após a guerra no castelo e seu casamento com Philip, os Moors estavam em paz, e os humanos mais gentis, e Aurora pensava que agora estava tudo esclarecido e não havia mais segredos, especialmente por parte de sua mãe. Ao menos é o que ela pensava...
Relationships: Aurora/Maleficent (Disney)
Series: Malévola [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725046
Kudos: 6





	Uma vez em um sonho

**Author's Note:**

> Nota 1: As duas fotos da one são de cosplayers. Infelizmente não consegui identificar quem elas são ou quem tirou a foto. Se alguém souber me diga pra eu creditar. A foto da capa está disponível no Pinterest (deixo os créditos ao Liquid Studios, que é o que está escrito na imagem), a do capítulo está no Pepperofficial.
> 
> Nota 2: Essa one-shot foi baseada em alguns fatos do livro "Malévola - Ranha do Mal", e também tomei como inspiração um vídeo adorável do canal Dear Maidy (youtube), entitulado de "TEORIA: MALÉVOLA É MÃE DA AURORA!!"
> 
> Malévola - Dona do Mal e seus personagens não me pertencem. Deixo os créditos à Disney.
> 
> *Essa one shot também foi publicada por mim no Nyah Fanfiction.

__

_I know you_

_I walked with you onde upon a dream_

_I know you_

_That loom in your eyes is so familiar, a gleam_

_And I know, it’s true_

_That visions are seldom all they seem_

_But if I know you, I know what you’ll do_

_You’ll love at once_

_The way you did once upon a dream_

Malévola sorriu ao ouvir Aurora cantar sentada à margem do lago para ninguém em particular, embora alguns dos Moors a observassem encantados. Ainda não sabia onde ela tinha aprendido essa canção, talvez através de Philip ou outra pessoa do castelo, mas parecia ter sido escrita para a história das duas, e a fada não podia negar que era linda. E se forçou a admitir que os humanos podiam fazer criações belíssimas quando decidiam direcionar suas energias a isso.

Caminhou até a filha e sentou ao seu lado. Aurora parou de cantar e a olhou com o sorriso radiante de sempre. A jovem rainha estava usando o mesmo vestido rosa de quando foram ao desastroso jantar com a família de Philip quase seis meses atrás. A fada estava em uma de suas vestes marrons mais confortáveis e com os cabelos soltos. Aurora vivia no castelo agora, e ela com seu povo. Mas constantemente as duas estavam nos Moors, para visitar o lugar ou para se encontrarem e passarem algum tempo todos juntos como antes. As fadas e outras criaturas que observavam Aurora se afastaram discretamente quando a viram, não mais por medo, mas porque conseguiam reconhecer cada olhar de Malévola, e sabiam que ela precisava de alguma privacidade com a filha agora.

\- Devia fazer isso mais vezes.

— Você gostou? – A jovem perguntou parecendo feliz e sem jeito ao mesmo tempo.

Não era a primeira vez que Malévola a ouvia cantar, mas não era algo que acontecia sempre.

— Mais a cada vez – lhe respondeu com um sorriso, ganhando outro sorriso iluminado de Aurora – Há uma coisa... Que gostaria de lhe contar.

— E o que seria?

— Estive pensando por todos esses anos. Eu nem me lembrava perfeitamente de todos os fatos até então, foi uma época muito difícil e minha mente estava perturbada.

O olhar de Aurora se encheu de tristeza, e Malévola soube imediatamente que ela estava pensando em suas asas perdidas há vinte e um anos. Segurou a mão da filha, para lembrá-la de que tudo estava bem agora. Ao menos Malévola esperava que continuasse assim depois do que estava prestes a lhe contar. O olhar de Aurora suavizou, mas continuou evidente que ela estava com receio do que poderia vir a seguir.

— Onde está Diaval?

— Eu pedi que ele nos deixasse por um momento.

— Mamãe...

— Está tudo bem.

Aurora a encarou, e sabia que não estava. Ao menos não para a fada.

— O que houve? Você está machucada? Alguém arrumou problemas outra vez?

— Não – respondeu imediatamente notando o pânico crescente da filha – Eu estou saudável.

— E o que teme?

Malévola não respondeu, apenas a olhou, e Aurora viu amor e medo se misturarem em seus belíssimos olhos verdes.

— Você já sabe como perdi minhas asas.

Aurora assentiu.

— Mas o que aconteceu depois... Ninguém estava lá para ver. Eu estava ficando louca, antes de ficar cega pelo ódio e a sede de Vingança. E me apeguei a meu último raio de luz pra tentar sobreviver daquele jeito.

— E deu certo? – Aurora perguntou com uma voz repleta de tristeza, expectativa e ansiedade.

— Não como eu esperava, mas salvou minha vida ainda assim. Eu lembrei de tudo... Quando você me trouxe de volta na batalha.

A expressão de Aurora ficou confusa, e ela também lembrou de algo da batalha.

— Aquele homem... Borra, eu acho.

— É isso mesmo.

— Ele me disse pra ir encontrar minha mãe. Eu não sei porque, mas eu senti algo inexplicável na época. Ele falou como se...

— Eu sei. Conall fez a mesma coisa antes.

Aurora refletiu. Borra não tinha lhe dito aquilo por acaso. Ele tinha falado como se realmente acreditasse que elas eram mãe e filha de verdade. E ainda que não, esse foi o incentivo que fez Aurora finalmente chamá-la de mãe em voz alta.

— No dia em que conheci Diaval, poucos dias depois de perder minhas asas, horas antes algo aconteceu. E se você ficar triste... Ou com raiva depois do que vou lhe dizer, eu quero que saiba que ainda assim eu vou amar você até o fim da minha vida.

Os olhos de Aurora se encheram de lágrimas e Malévola viu os olhos azuis a analisarem de cima a baixo, provavelmente procurando ferimentos, apesar de sua garantia de que estava bem.

— Eu estou bem. Eu garanto a você – a fada a tranquilizou, mas não por muito tempo, pois não conseguiu segurar as lágrimas silenciosas que correram por seu rosto – Me desculpe – falou enxugando as lágrimas – Eu não estou ferida ou doente, querida. Eu garanto.

— Mas bem você não está. Conte-me.

Malévola a encarou, lembrando-se da primeira vez que vira seus lindos olhos azuis.

_{Flash back}_

_Malévola estava sentada no chão, apoiada no tronco da Soveira Brava, a árvore que se tornou sua casa desde seu nascimento. Ninguém mais estava por perto, e ela não se importava com isso agora, seu olhar estava sem brilho e completamente vazio, se não continuasse respirando facilmente pensariam que ela estava morta. As horas se passaram assim, e ela conseguiu unir forças para subir na árvore e se esconder antes que qualquer outro habitante dos Moors a visse._

_Continuou assim por horas, e conforme o choque mudava para a realidade cruel, dolorosa e incrivelmente pesada, fugiu pela madrugada, enquanto todos dormiam, para o local mais distante e desabitado possível das terras das fadas, ainda mais isolado que a Lagoa Escura onde viviam os seres mais sombrios dos Moors. Deixou-se cair contra uma árvore novamente, e por mais que seu orgulho se esforçasse para impedir suas lágrimas de caírem, a dor que a devastava desde a manhã anterior venceu, e Malévola chorou sozinha pelo que lhe pareceram horas._

_Pensou em seus pais, pensou no doce Robin, no medo que ele mantinha dos humanos desde a noite em que Hérmia e Lisandro foram mortos na guerra, quando ela não passava de um pequeno e inocente bebê que ainda nem tinha consciência de que era uma fada. O conflito imenso em sua mente quase a fez desmaiar, mas a lógica e sua recente tragédia gritavam apenas uma coisa em sua cabeça: Os humanos são maus, definitivamente maus. E você foi punida por acreditar no contrário. Seus pais se enganaram, mas você foi avisada muitas vezes._

_Antes de adormecer pelo cansaço e angústia, Malévola ainda lutou em sua mente, um quase extinto raio de esperança lhe dizendo que Stefan não era todos os humanos do mundo, havia muitos deles por aí, e talvez alguns fossem bons, como algumas fadas e animais também podiam ser maus de vez em quando. Mas acreditar nisso não traria de volta o que fora roubado._

_******_

_Os raios de sol da manhã seguinte penetraram entre as folhas das árvores que escondiam Malévola. Seus olhos se abriram e viu que continuava sozinha. Permaneceu deitada no chão, não sabendo o que fazer ou como viver de agora em diante. Ainda tinha sua magia, poderia continuar protegendo os Moors, mas isso já não lhe parecia mais um motivo suficiente para viver. Não havia ninguém realmente a seu lado. Amava todos que a criaram e se tornaram seus amigos desde a perda de seus pais, mas o único que mantivera realmente próximo se tornara sua ruína e traição. Talvez fosse capaz de continuar se alguém precisasse incondicionalmente dela. Seus pais morreram porque queriam deixar um mundo mais tranquilo e feliz para ela. E apesar do ocorrido, Malévola ainda os admirava por isso._

_A confusão em sua cabeça a deixou parada por mais longos minutos enquanto pensamentos e memórias iam e vinham, e um deles a fez acordar de sua prisão emocional. Seus olhos brilharam e ela respirou fundo ao lembrar-se de uma magia antiga. Muito poucos antes dela haviam feito isso, e as informações que se tinha nos Moors a respeito disso eram muito escassas. Um dia Knotgrass deixou escapar sem querer que tal coisa era possível, mas pela insistência de Malévola, ela revelou que era uma magia tão antiga que já não se sabia sequer se era verdade, que num passado tão distante dos Moors, quando havia outras fadas como ela, as quais já não se sabia onde estavam, era algo conhecido por eles, mas quase que proibido, o motivo as três fadas atrapalhadas não souberam lhe dizer._

_Malévola nunca se questionou sobre a origem de seus poderes, ou porque ela era a única de sua espécie vivendo nos Moors depois de seus pais, e adoraria ter essas respostas agora, mas o pouco que sabia lhe permitia analisar as informações e possibilidades que tinha. Seus poderes eram enormes, e ela sabia disso, talvez conseguisse. Talvez isso a salvasse, ela precisaria viver por alguém. Tudo que Fittle soube informar é que a magia consistia em pôr seus melhores sentimentos e qualidades na criação. Malévola observou os raios de luz dourada dançarem entre seus dedos, pensando em como poderia fazer algo que jamais aprendeu. Talvez fosse parecido com curar e restaurar plantas doentes e danificadas, ou como quando transformava a forma de alguém. Não tinha apenas que mudar o ser de forma, tinha que gerar uma nova._

_Tentou se imaginar como o bebê que Robin e as outras fadas haviam criado, fechou os olhos e buscou no fundo de seu coração qualquer coisa boa que não tivesse sido levada junto com suas asas, se concentrou profundamente nisso e na criança que estava tentando gerar. Ela nunca chegou a dizer a Stefan, mas a ideia de um descendente a alegrava, especialmente se fosse uma menina. Poderia cuidar dela como ela mesma não teve a chance de ser cuidada por sua mãe, e muito de bom poderia vir disso._

_Malévola chorou quando por um instante as boas lembranças de sua infância e todo o amor que sentia a cada história que Robin lhe contava sobre seus pais conseguiram nublar a dor imensa que a vinha torturando nas últimas horas. Fechou os olhos e manteve sua concentração nisso enquanto raios de luz dourada iluminavam os espaços vazios entre as árvores onde se escondida. Deixou qualquer traço de amor, esperança e alegria fluírem para o que estava fazendo, talvez assim o que restara de bom dela pudesse permanecer seguro antes de ser apagado pela dor._

_De repente se tornou difícil respirar, e os ferimentos nas costas doeram mais. Malévola gritou quando uma dor excruciante a percorreu da cabeça aos pés, e parecia que algo de seu corpo estava sendo arrancado junto com todas as boas sensações às quais tentou se apegar, mas não parou o que fazia, afinal não lhe restava mais nada a perder, e se morresse no processo, não ficaria infeliz por isso no estado em que suas emoções estavam. A dor ficou ainda pior conforme os minutos passavam, e seus gritos viraram choro, ela nunca tinha chorado de dor antes, exceto quando percebeu a perda de suas asas. Sua cabeça ficou pesada e parecia que ia explodir. Não tinha mais ideia de aonde seus poderes a estavam levando, mas só esperava que acabasse logo. Seu próprio grito foi a última coisa que ouviu antes da última gota de esperança deixá-la e do mundo desaparecer._

_******_

_Muito estranho. O mundo não parecia reconhecível para ela agora. O choro de um bebê e a luz do dia ainda claro a despertaram mais uma vez. Sentia-se estranha e exausta, não se lembrava exatamente do que havia acontecido, exceto que perdera suas asas e que suas costas ainda doíam muito. Respirou fundo e se ergueu do chão de terra, piscando algumas vezes enquanto lentamente as memórias voltavam. Olhou para o chão a sua frente quando sua mão roçou algo muito suave e delicado que estava em movimento. Seus olhos se arregalaram e seus dedos acariciaram os cabelos dourados da recém-nascida. Era linda e adorável. Aquele bebê não aparentava ter mais que algumas horas de vida._

_— Shhh... – Malévola apanhou a garotinha no colo, tentando acalmá-la._

_Sua mente virou um turbilhão novamente. O que ela havia feito quando desmaiou? Essa criança não podia ser...!! Fechou os olhos e se concentrou, tentando descobrir qualquer coisa sobre o bebê, e ficando em choque ao sentir seu próprio poder correndo dentro da criança. A menina parou de chorar quando Malévola a abraçou contra o peito, e ficou quieta como se tivesse dormido. Olhou para baixo para examinar a aparência da criança enquanto limpava a terra de sua pele e seus cabelos usando suas próprias vestes._

_Sua pele era clara como a luz do dia, os poucos e macios fios de cabelo reluziam como ouro, e fascinantes e doces olhos azuis a encararam quando a bebê a olhou e sorriu. Malévola ficou em choque enquanto posicionava a criança no colo e a observava agitar as mãozinhas e pés. Ela era sua... Era sua! Sua filha! Era verdade, era possível!_

_A sensação de cansaço e de vazio continuaram a acompanhá-la ao longo do dia enquanto banhou a filha perto de uma das pequenas cachoeiras dos Moors, quando a alimentou com a seiva de uma flor, e quando criou suaves vestes bege para vestir a menina. Ela não tinha cifres ou asas, e Malévola não sabia exatamente porque. O que tinha feito aparentemente era inédito para os habitantes dos Moors que ela conhecia, então certamente eles não teriam respostas. Estava sem suas asas, e seus chifres também eram parte do que ela era, também eram parte do que incitava o ódio e a ganância dos humanos. Não pensou nisso antes de desmaiar, mas talvez inconscientemente tivesse desejado que sua filha fosse alguém a quem os humanos poderiam aceitar, e sem lhe fazer mal, e o bebê não parecer se passar de uma humana certamente contaria para isso._

_Malévola adormeceu do mesmo local do dia anterior quando a noite chegou novamente, mas dessa vez encolhida protegendo o único tesouro que lhe restava. Abraçou a filha enquanto as duas adormeciam e ela se perguntava se estaria menos atordoada na manhã seguinte._

_******_

_Malévola abriu os olhos ao escutar o bebê chorar, e procurou outra flor para alimentá-la. Ainda não havia amanhecido completamente e estava um pouco escuro. Sentou-se com o bebê na beira do lago, encarando a pequena novamente e lembrando-se que ainda não havia lhe dado um nome. A menina sorriu. Sorria muito pelo que Malévola tinha observado, certamente seria uma criança tão carinhosa que não precisaria de asas ou nada mais para parecer com uma fada. Parecia ter tudo que Malévola não conseguia mais sentir dentro de si, o nascimento da criança a havia esgotado e sentia-se vazia como se aquilo tivesse lhe tirado tudo._

_E nesse momento entendeu o que as três fadas não souberam lhe informar, porque era perigoso. A magia não consistia em apenas dar suas melhores qualidades para a criança, mas em perdê-las completamente para isso. Era inegável que a menina era linda, e que qualquer um em condições emocionais saudáveis e boas a amaria, mas Malévola não conseguia sentir nada, e estava cuidando dela por instinto. Nem o sorriso encantador e os olhinhos cheios de alegria conseguiam lhe despertar qualquer alegria ou amor. Se perguntou se estava assim ainda pela traição de Stefan, mas concluiu que não, pois não sentia sequer tristeza ou dor por não conseguir cuidar da filha em melhores condições. O que faria de agora em diante?_

_Ergueu os olhos para o horizonte, vendo o sol surgir e colorir o céu e os Moors com sua luz. Uma ideia despertou dentro dela, e olhou para a filha, que olhava curiosa para a paisagem em volta enquanto os primeiros raios de sol faziam seus cabelos reluzirem. Ela não poderia ter um nome melhor._

_— Aurora. Você é a luz que brilha na minha escuridão. A única que ainda consigo ver._

_A pequena olhou para a mãe e sorriu, como se aprovasse o nome, apesar de não ter a menor ideia do quanto isso significaria para as duas um dia._

_******_

_Malévola não se perguntou se sua filha teria poderes, afinal ela poderia nem aprender a usá-los sem sua orientação. Tentou não pensar em nada, em nenhum momento que pudesse fazê-la voltar atrás, mesmo porque não conseguiu quando tentou. Aurora não estaria bem com ela, nunca seria realmente feliz. Malévola não conseguia amá-la, nem ela e nem ninguém mais. Aurora tinha ficado com qualquer coisa boa que lhe restava. E isso era bom. A parte sua que fora feliz estaria segura para sempre em alguém que nunca conheceu a dor e tudo de ruim que os humanos trouxeram._

_Apesar do quanto sua mente gritava para lembrá-la do receio sobre os humanos, a senhora a quem confiara a guarda de sua filha era uma das raras pessoas que apreciava as fadas e que acreditava na paz que seus pais acreditaram. Ela sempre vivera perto dos Moors, e Malévola pode observá-la por anos suficientes para ter certeza que ela cuidaria bem de Aurora. Não revelou à mulher quem era a criança ou porque a estava entregando, apenas que a encontrara sozinha na floresta. Apesar do quão pequena a bebê ainda era, não tendo mais do que uma semana e meia de vida, Malévola tinha dúvidas se esqueceria a forma como a filha a olhou e chorou enquanto era levada embora, o que certamente a teria feito desabar e tomá-la de volta se ainda fosse capaz de sentir qualquer emoção._

_Tentando deixar os últimos dias para trás, ela caminhou sozinha pela floresta sem saber aonde ir, sua única certeza é de que não voltaria para casa. Mas parou seus passos quando gritos e latidos chamaram sua atenção. Se escondeu entre as árvores e observou um pobre corvo se debatendo preso em uma rede no chão. Um cão latia em sua direção, e um humano velho e sujo gritava enquanto apanhava um grande pedaço de madeira para abater a pobre ave. Malévola pensou rápido. Ela ainda era protetora de todas as criaturas dos Moors, e isso poderia ser de alguma ajuda para ambos. Tomando sua decisão, caminhou na direção dos três._

_{Fim do flash back}_

Aurora ficou muda e em choque por muito tempo quando ela terminou seu relato. Malévola esperou em agonia para saber o que ela faria ou diria, e por um momento achou que se sentia tão perturbada quanto no dia em que salvaram Aurora de sua maldição.

— Diaval sabe?

De todas as coisas que ela poderia dizer e perguntar, seu primeiro questionamento era se Diaval sabia? Malévola ficou confusa por um segundo, mas concluiu que a mente de Aurora estava agora tão desordenada quanto a dela, e queria tempo para se ajustar.

— Eu contei a ele há algumas semanas. Ficou vários minutos boquiaberto e tentou falar algo várias vezes, mas ficou mudo. Quando finalmente falou, foi pra insistir que eu contasse a você. Era o certo a se fazer.

— Mas... Por que só agora? Faz cinco anos...

Aurora viu o olhar da fada se encher de tristeza e perturbação e desviar do dela brevemente.

— Eu não me lembrava dos detalhes, como eu lhe disse. Eu não tinha certeza se realmente foi daquele jeito ou se eu tinha sonhado com isso, e muitas vezes realmente sonhei com partes do que aconteceu, mas nunca estive tão perturbada na minha vida como naquela época. Eu me lembrei de tudo quando você me trouxe de volta na guerra no castelo. Mas eu fiquei com medo... De que tudo desse errado de novo, do que você ia pensar, de como ia reagir. Quando você me disse que sou sua mãe... As lembranças voltaram. Eu ainda não sabia se eram ou não reais, mas o que você disse soava como se fosse.

Aurora continuou em silêncio, a cada segundo se esforçando para tentar alcançar a compreensão de que eram mãe e filha de verdade, que ela nunca realmente tivera um pai, apenas uma mãe, o que não lhe doía muito no final das contas ao se lembrar de quando descobriu que seu suposto pai era um monstro. Ela continuava sendo uma princesa, mas... Não era humana? Isso explicaria porque ela conseguia entender todas as línguas estranhas que as diversas criaturas dos Moors falavam?!

Seu olhar vagou para longe da mãe enquanto pensava em tudo isso, mas voltou para ela imediatamente quando seu cérebro a lembrou das semelhanças físicas que podiam ter ou não. Seus olhos e cabelo eram facilmente uma versão mais clara dos de Malévola, mas por que não tinha asas ou chifres? Notando o que ela estava observando, Malévola lhe respondeu.

— Eu estava sem minhas asas quando você nasceu. Eu estava destruída e aterrorizada, eu dei a você tudo de bom que eu tinha, eu queria que você fosse feliz por onde passasse, e se parecer comigo só te traria dor e tristeza entre os humanos. Eu não pensei nisso na hora, acho que foi inconsciente. Doía muito, eu não pensei em nada sobre sua aparência, você é como tinha que ser. Sente falta dessas coisas?

Aurora balançou a cabeça lentamente em negação, um pouco da expressão de choque ainda em seu rosto. Ela ficou fitando Malévola sem dizer nada por longos segundos até que pareceu acordar de seja qual fosse a reflexão que estava fazendo.

— Você é linda. Eu amo seus chifres e suas asas! – Ela sorriu – Mas eu sempre fui assim, não sinto falta.

Malévola devolveu o sorriso, sabendo que Aurora estava sendo sincera, como ela sempre era na verdade.

\- Quando eu vi você no castelo... Apesar de minhas emoções ainda estarem quebradas, mais um pouco de mim morreu. Eu vi você e me lembrei de que você era minha. Estava maior, mas eu tinha certeza que era você, fazia apenas um mês. Eu nunca mais encontrei a humana a quem te confiei. Na época eu pensei que ela tivesse me traído e se livrado de você, mas depois que descobri o monstro que Stefan se tornou, eu lamento pelo que provavelmente aconteceu a ela. Diaval descobriu que Stefan e Leila não conseguiam ter filhos, e alguma forma encontraram você e te tiraram daquela mulher. Você era muito parecida com a rainha, nunca desconfiariam. Todos do castelo foram ordenados a não falar sobre isso publicamente, e duvido que Stefan tenha contado a todos lá dentro.

Aurora continuou a ouvi-la em silêncio, seu olhar agora mais calmo.

\- Quando eu vi você eu senti raiva. Daquela mulher, do rei e da rainha, de todo o reino. Ainda mais do que eu já vinha sentindo. Não conseguia sentir nada de bom, mas eu lembrava que você era minha, e do quanto eu queria ter um bebê, de como pensei que isso seria impossível depois que fui traída. Ele já tinha tirado demais de mim, e decidi não permitir que tirasse você também. Se eu levasse você embora, haveria outra guerra que nunca terminaria. Eles nem sabiam que você era minha. Em minha raiva, dor e egoísmo, preferi que você passasse o resto da vida dormindo e causando dor a Stefan do que ser criada por ele e se tornar mais uma humana que odeia fadas. A verdade é que... Eu achava que depois que tudo era tirado pra criar um bebê, nunca mais voltaria. Mas eu senti alguma coisa naquele momento, alguma coisa acender dentro de mim quando olhei pra você. Eu ignorei porque estava com muita raiva, e fiz tudo pra não me apegar a você depois.

Como no dia em que contou a Aurora sobre suas asas roubadas, sentiu a mão gentil da garota segurar a sua e entrelaçar seus dedos. Os olhos azuis agora estavam livres do choque inicial e cheios de compaixão e compreensão. As duas se olharam sem dizer nada por algum tempo.

\- Então não sou humana?

Malévola pensou um pouco.

\- Você é os dois. Foi criada como um deles, mas por mim. Você conheceu e conectou os dois mundos perfeitamente.

\- As flores...

Malévola assentiu.

\- Você não tem magia como eu, mas é por isso que as flores desabrocham e os campos brilham por onde você caminha. O que você tem de mágico dentro de você é que pode transformar sua energia de bondade, amor e alegria em vida para os Moors.

Aurora olhou para o lago novamente, e Malévola tentou se preparar para o que viria. Talvez a garota saísse correndo, fazia isso às vezes quando queria pensar sozinha em algo complicado. Mas ao invés disso ela chorou sem dizer uma palavra. Malévola apertou suas mãos ainda unidas antes que pudesse pensar no que estava fazendo, pensando se deveria se afastar por magoar a filha e virar toda a sua vida de cabeça para baixo mais uma vez.

\- Querida... – A voz da fada não passou de um sussurro – Me desculpe.

Aurora a olhou e respirou fundo, então riu e a abraçou com tanta força que as duas caíram no chão. Malévola agitou um pouco as asas para se firmar no chão de terra embaixo delas e suspirou de alívio, apertando a filha de volta e a envolvendo com suas asas, como fizera no dia que ela nasceu, mas agora com um enorme sorriso, sentindo a imensidão e o acolhimento do amor que foi incapaz de desfrutar naquele dia há vinte e um anos.

\- Mamãe... – Aurora falou apenas para testar como seria chamá-la assim agora, e sentiu os dedos da mãe deslizarem por seus cabelos – Mamãe – repetiu rindo melodiosamente.

Malévola riu com ela enquanto a abraçava firme para que pudessem sentar novamente. A fada não conseguia mais parar de sorrir. Secou os próprios olhos antes de estender a mão para secar os de Aurora.

\- Você está realmente bem com isso?

A jovem acenou positivamente com o sorriso iluminado de sempre.

\- Provavelmente ainda vou passar muito tempo pensando nisso. Mas estou.

\- Os humanos não precisam saber se não for bom pra você.

\- Você é minha mãe, sempre foi mesmo se não fosse como me contou agora. E se alguém não estiver bem com isso, não me importa. Os dois reinos já estão aceitando melhor um ao outro. E eu e Philip vamos continuar trabalhando pra que quando descobrirem de forma alguma isso seja um motivo pra mais desavenças.

Malévola sorriu, e levou mais tempo do que pretendia encarando Aurora e pensando em seus pais. Hérmia e Lisandro ficariam loucos de alegria com a neta.

\- Mãe...?

\- Seus avós amariam você. Amariam muito.

\- Pode me contar sobre eles?! – Aurora perguntou já com seu sorriso e animação habituais, que nunca mudaram, não importando o quanto ela crescesse.

\- Vamos dar uma volta? – A fada perguntou estendendo a mão.

Aurora assentiu e segurou a mão estendida. As duas levantaram e começaram a caminhar sem rumo pelos Moors. Diaval pousou de repente no ombro de Malévola e emitiu um som.

\- Sim, você já pode ficar.

O corvo respondeu alegremente.

\- Seus avós se chamavam Hérmia e Lisandro. Eles se amavam muito, e eram os únicos nos Moors a acreditar fortemente na esperança de uma aliança de paz com os humanos. Tobi sempre me disse que tenho as asas da minha mãe, e os olhos do meu pai. Você também se parece um pouco com eles.

Diaval ouviu em silêncio, queria ser transformado em humano e participar da conversa, mas esse momento era das duas, e ele não ousaria interromper. Malévola continuou a contar histórias que ouvira de Tobi e de outras fadas enquanto Aurora ria ou fazia comentários e mais perguntas. A felicidade da princesa fez novamente os campos brilharem, e novas flores desabrocharem por onde passavam.


End file.
